


Gillian Monroe

by gillovnygirl



Category: The X-Files RPF, gillovny- fandom
Genre: F/M, Gillovny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillovnygirl/pseuds/gillovnygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gillian decided that David would appreciate to see her as Marylin Monroe, in their own private show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gillian Monroe

Although it had been a short haul flight, he wanted to get some rest before she got back from work. He changed to some more comfortable clothes, got himself some food that was in her almost empty fridge, because Gillian rarely cooked, and found the couch to be the perfect place to take the nap he craved so much.

 

***

She had been waiting for his visit all week so, when Bryan said she was done shooting for the day she immediately smiled realizing she was, finally, going to be with David. She had spent some three great weeks with her boys but being away from him was always painful.

"Bryan?" She called him, still a bit unsure about what she was going to ask him.

"Gillian, you were great. Congratulations!" He said enthusiastic.

"Thank you so much. It's been great...Uhh."

"I'm sorry. You called me for something, what do you need?" He checked his schedule while he was speaking.

"Hmm...I need a favour. Oh god...This is embarassing...Do you think I can borrow this outfit for only this night? I'll bring it back tomorrow." She combed her eyebrow as she always did when she was nervous.

He grinned. "Oh... Sure...you can take it. Just try not to spoil the dress." He laughed. "Have fun, girl!" He winked at her.

 

She giggled a bit embarassed although it was her friend who was talking to her. "He'll thank you for me." A little smile formed on her mouth.

 

***

" Happy birthday Mr President...Happy birthday to you... Thanks, Mr. President...For all the things you've done." She sang while she was locking the door of her rented place in Toronto.

What the hell, he thought. He woke up with the noise of the front door closing and with her singing.

She approached the couch where he was still laying on and smiled. "Oh, hello, Mr.President." The way she said Mr. President made, not only his cock ache in his jeans but his whole body tingle too.

"Is this a dream? Am I still sleeping?" He asked almost just to himself. He changed his position to sitting on the couch.

Gillian lifted her white Marylin Monroe's dress letting it fall back again thereupon, two or three times, he was not sure. Then she spread her legs provokingly and sat on top of him with one leg to each side. "You look great baby, you always do, no matter what , but you know I've always had a thing for Marylin." He found it hard to verbalize his last words cause she started to rub herself on him making him realize she was not wearing any underwear.

"Hmm...is that so, Mr. President?" Her hot breath against the skin of his neck made his cock hardener more.

"Oh fuck, I've missed you." He said starting to free her breasts from the dress. David started cupping them at the same time as she was placing hot wet kisses all over his neck and collarbones. He joined their tongues in a sloppy kiss and she moaned when he pinched her right nipple and sucked on the left one.

"Take your clothes off." She managed to say between her moans. He took off his shirt and she started licking his bare skin the minute he did it. She licked from his nipples to his navel, stopping at his happy trail. Then she undid his pants and he lifted his butt in order to help her taking them off. She inched her way down as she kissed every inch of the trail.

"Oh fuck, Gillian." He moaned. "Stop."

 

Gillian got up and her dress fell from her waist to the floor. She was now completely naked in front of him and he couldn't help staring at her beautiful round boobs and at the bouncing of her hips as she approached him. She laid on her stomach on the sofa and David placed himself on his knees. He started licking her spine from top to bottom at the same time that he was squeezing her ass.  
She arched her butt making his dick touch her cunt. They both grunted when they felt the contact of their sexes. He rubbed his dick against her folds until she was wet enough for him to enter her. David began to thrust into her, deeper and deeper each time, making her scream his name everytime.

"Daaavid, fuck. I'm...so...close."

"Yesss, baby."

"Touch me, David." He started making circles around her clit with his left hand and with the other one he pinched her right nipple. "Yeahhhh, just like that."

"Come here, let me taste you." She arched her back a little more so their mouths could touch. The feeling of their tongues dancing together was enough to make them come at the same time.

They crashed on the couch and he waited till he got his breath back to pull out of her.

"I love you, Gillian." He kissed her shoulder.

"I love you so fucking much. I missed you like crazy." She pecked him on the lips and David pulled her body closer and held her against him.

"I'm here now." She smiled and closed her eyes knowing that this night she would sleep like a baby. 


End file.
